The use of electronic devices for accessing, composing, and manipulating electronic messages (e.g., text messages, SMS, MMS, iMessages®) has significantly increased in recent years. Devices receive messages and display the message for a user to view. The user can continue the conversation by responding to the sender. The user can also use the device to compose a new message to be transmitted to one or more recipients. Traditionally, messages were limited in length to 128 bytes to accommodate prevailing wireless communications standards. Recently, standards and implementations have increased (or removed) the length limitation. As a result, use of messages to communicate has significantly increased.